1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a private branch exchange and a telephone system, and more particularly, it relates to a private branch exchange and a telephone system each capable of acquiring connection target specifying information from a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Background Art
A telephone system capable of acquiring connection target specifying information from a portable terminal is known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-320110, for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-320110 discloses a system including a portable telephone capable of transmitting telephone numbers registered in a memory through infrared light, a push-button telephone (fixed telephone) automatically transmitting any telephone number received from the portable telephone, and a main apparatus transmitting the telephone number received from the push-button telephone to an outside line. The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-320110 describes no processing after the transmission of the telephone number to the outside line from the main apparatus.
If a plurality of push-button telephones are present in relation to the system described in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-320110, however, it is conceivably impossible to inform the user about which one of the plurality of push-button telephones is connected with the connection target having the telephone number received from the portable telephone, since no processing after the transmission of the telephone number to the outside line from the main apparatus is described.